


Pay Attention To Me

by mikaross32



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaross32/pseuds/mikaross32
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Sangyeon
Series: One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Pay Attention To Me

If anyone were to  _ ask _ Chanhee, he was just fine. There was nothing wrong, and everything was fine. But as Chanhee opened his 6th bottle of water for the day and his 3rd bag of Doritos… He was not  _ fine _ . 

Chanhee loved each and every one of his 10 boyfriends with all of his heart. Their relationship might be a bit taboo... But it worked for them. Most of the time... He sighed as he flipped channels with greasy chip fingers and felt that pang in his heart again. He hated this feeling. It was jealousy... But mostly just anxiety. The doms of the house hadn’t really been paying attention to him lately. And to be exiled by three men fucking hurt. Chanhee might be a bit too sensitive...  _ He was a little after all.  _

But either way, it seemed like every time lately, when one of the beloved doms was horny, they’d text Jacob to come to their room, or they’d ask Sunwoo to come and hang out after dinner... Or just pull Kevin off the couch and carry him away. Chanhee wanted to be swept away and used. He wanted to be played with during movie night. He also hadn’t done anything wrong.

So... after a week of undeserved neglect, he was being the drama queen he truly was, ignoring his phone and keeping himself locked away from the house of chaotic boyfriends in favor of a pity party of one. He checked his clock, and it had been about 7 hours... They should have had dinner by now... Soon they’d all retire to random rooms, and he’d be able to sneak out to grab more snacks... Chanhee tossed the remote down and sighed. Isolating yourself was  _ hard...  _ He looked toward his closet where he had hidden something just for when he reached this point— _ the house’s most treasured dildo. _

Chanhee sat up with a grin as he made his decision. He had already texted Changmin early this morning that he didn’t want anyone bothering him today, so it would just be him and himself, “ _ If my Daddies don’t want to use me..” _ He started pulling things out and stripping, gracefully shoving all the snack wrappers and bottles off his bed, “ _ Then I. Will. Use. My. Fucking. Self!” _ With a final satisfied huff, he stuck the dildo on the wall just above the bed and laid down to start stretching himself out.

“ _ Hyung he’s really upset.”  _ Haknyeon threw himself on the couch with a giant blanket.  _ “Yeah, he hasn’t come out of his room all day because he’s probably in there crying!”  _ Jacob sent their three doms a pout. Eric, who was watching Kevin struggle to get the TV from hdmi1 to some other function, quietly chimed in, “ _ I bet you he’s using the water bottles to piss in as he finishes drinking the water, so he doesn’t have to come out to use the bathroom.”  _ Sunwoo, ever the fucking brat, stood amongst the three currently under fire with his hip cocked to the side and arms crossed over his chest, “ _ The. Point. Being… you three have cast him out from the rest of us, and for the past two days, he has done nothing but try to grab some semblance of attention from ANY of you!”  _ He took a second to dramatically swipe some stray hair out of his face, “ _ Today he’s finally broken. He probably ate junk food and watched sad ass dramas all day until he finally cried himself to sleep!” -Sunwoo wasn’t entirely wrong…- _

Hyunjae and Juyeon held their heads down as they were getting the wake-up call. Once it seemed Sunwoo was finished, Sangyeon finally shifted his weight to one side and looked at him, “ _ Well if we’re truly just that stupid, then what do you suggest we do to fix it?” _ Kevin had finally changed the input on the TV and was curling up with Haknyeon, “ _ If it were me... I would hope you three realized you fucked up and come into my room, fuck me until my small intestine is then my large intestine, vice versa, and then cuddle the shit out of me until I felt loved again.”  _ Kevin said all of that with the straightest face, not looking at anything but the screen in front of him.

Sangyeon looked between Hyunjae and Juyeon. None of them said anything. With a shrug, he grabbed them by the arms and started walking towards the hall. Before they disappeared, he looked behind them at all the other subs, “Don’t _ eat too many sweets. Don’t go off and fuck each other. Just watch your movie and then go to bed.”  _ With that, his hands were back on the other twos’ arms, and they were walking down to the hall, all freezing once they reached Chanhees’ door. No one made a move to open it. They all three just stood there waiting for someone else to make the first move. 

Juyeon being the only dom around here apparently with a set of balls, gently pushed the door open, eyes blowing wide as he processed what was happening in front of him. The other two filed in, all 3 of them lining themselves shoulder to shoulder at Chanhees bedside. Chanhee, ever the focused little one, was too focused keeping his whimpers down by biting into his covers as he rocked himself on the most treasured dildo in the house. 

He slowly stuffed himself again, pushing the covers further into his mouth as the placement on the wall had the dildo brushing right against the best spot within. Just as he relaxed a little, he immediately tensed back up, more than before at the sound he had feared the most, his eyes shooting open to his three doms standing right in front of him.

“ _ Well, guys, I guess he’s just fine without us.” _ It had been Hyunjae. His voice was full of disappointment, but not as much anger as could be expected. Sangyeon rested his weight on one hip and licked his lips with a devilish smirk, “I’m _ not even surprised to find him like this. He’s just a little slut, so of course, he’d be doing anything he can to feel full.”  _

Chanhee was frozen. Their voices made him whimper in shame as he had been caught red-handed, breaking one of the most essential rules in their relationship. But he had  _ needed  _ to feel something. And they had all been hanging him out to dry for weeks now. 

So what if he snapped. 

Juyeon finally spoke up, his voice the deepest and more of a growl than anything, “ _ Well then go on, little whore. Get off on that dildo while we watch, and then we’ll work on the punishment after.” _ He relaxed and sat down on the corner of the bed, eyes locked onto Chanhees’ dick; it twitched at the attention. However, he was still leaking precum despite his cheeks flaming red. 

Sangyeon settled at the top of the bed on Chanhee’s other side, “ _ Go ahead, fuck yourself.” _ Chanhee finally lowered his arms to the bed, straightening them out and looking down, face full of guilt, submission, frustration. He let out a soft whimper again as he pulled himself away from the wall. He could feel three sets of eyes fixed on watching how his hole almost refused to lose the dildo as he went. He looked forward, noting how Hyunjae stared right at him as he bent his hips down and pushed himself down again. 

Chanhee did precisely what he had been told and was quickly fucking himself even faster onto the dildo, all 3 of his daddy’s watching with predatory gazes. Just as he started to feel the embarrassment leave him, Sangyeon broke the silence again, “ _ You know, we were actually coming in here to apologize to you. We know we’ve been neglectful towards you lately, and we all felt awful.”  _ He paused as Chanhee let out a moan pushing himself down again. “ _ But to say we feel a little upset to come in and find you helping yourself.. well-”  _ Juyeon finished for him, “ _ Who knew our pretty little baby would actually want to make us upset? Turns out you’re just like the others aren’t you? Tell your daddies how you’re just as much a little whore as the other subs.”  _

Chanhee squeezed his eyes shut, they weren’t touching him, but the way they were finally giving him some sort of attention had his head swimming. He stopped going for bouncing on the dildo and took to rocking his hips, trying to get it even deeper inside him. He threw his head back as he felt his orgasm building, “ _ Y-yes, Daddy. I’m a little slut. Just like the others. I’m your whore, and I’m sorry. I j-just misssed your attentionnn…”  _ He trailed off as his breathing picked up and threw his hand around his cock, the tip glaring an angry red at the need to cum.

His blush spread all over his face, up to his ears, and down the rest of his body as his hearing faded out to the sound of all of them laughing at him. His vision went white as he let out a long moan, and his cum was painting his once clean sheets. 

Chanhee sat there, willing all of his strength to his arms in order to hold him in place as he came down from his intense orgasm. He felt sweat drip down his face and mix with the rest of the mess under him on the bed as he tried to regain a calmer breath rate. 

All too soon, he felt hands grabbing harshly at his armpits and forcing him off the bed. Hyunjae had pulled him off the dildo and thrown him onto the bed, right into his little pool of drool, sweat, and cum, his face a mere centimeters away from what he had been previously fucking himself onto. Multiple hands were roaming all over his body with little care, occasionally spanking all over his ass, the sensitive parts of his thighs. Two hands spread him wide enough for him to feel cool air brushing against his sensitive, empty hole. His breath hitched as a hand landed a harsh smack right where the air had just hit him. 

Chanhee knew better than to make any noise right now. He was a mouse in a den of lions, and they were currently sizing up their meal. If the experimental fingers he was teased with were anything to go off of… he was in for a rough night. He felt three fingers push into him and arched his back with a gasp. Another hand fisted into his hair and pulled him to where he would have fallen backward if it weren’t for the other hands supporting him, also dragging nails down the sides of his back. 

The three doms had a silent conversation as they gave Chanhee a few seconds to come down from his first orgasm of the night, quickly jumping into action. Juyeon leaned to the side and watched the tears roll down their subs’ cheek as he thrust his fingers in and out of his little ass, which was surprisingly still so tight considering the size of the dildo he had been using. Sangyeon kept a fist full of his hair, forcing him to stay in an uncomfortable position. At the same time, the other two focused on working Chanhee back up again. 

Hyunjae let the other two serve as a distraction as he stripped and made himself comfortable on the bed. As soon as Sangyeon saw Hyunjae settle, he stopped his insistent fingering of their sub and began stripping himself. Juyeon did the same as they all admired Chanhee for staying as he was.

Chanhee felt lost when all three of his daddies left him, but he knew better than to move until one of them spoke. He was already hard again, their touch reigniting the fire in him quickly. Just as his knees started to tingle, he felt hands on his waist, guiding him to turn till he was facing Hyunjae, who slid down between his legs. 

Hyunjae’s hands replaced another on Chanhees’ waist, and he quickly slid in, Chanhee shivering as his already sensitive body was filled once again, “Don’t _. Move. Or we’ll all just leave you and find someone else to get us off.”  _ Chanhee furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what they could possibly be planning to do. The only answer was feeling lubed fingers joining Hyunjae inside him.

Sangyeon and Juyeon were in a trance. They watched Sangyeon’s fingers spread Chanhee even further than what Hyunjaes’ cock already did. The dildo their precious little had used on himself was quickly the size of one of their dicks, and then maybe half of another. But this was supposed to be pleasurable for all of them. Plus, they would never forgive themselves if they actually hurt one of their precious boyfriends. 

Hyunjae, being the only one that could see Chanhee’s face, stayed as still as he could despite the constant prodding of Sangyeons’ fingers going against the length of his already constricted dick. When Chanhee would squint his face in discomfort, Hyunjae would be there to either stroke his cheek, slowly pump his cock, rub soft circles into his stomach or legs. 

Juyeon tore himself away from watching Sangyeon once he finally managed three fingers inside Chanhee, “ _ Come here. Gonna keep you quiet while Sangyeon and Hyunjae rip you apart.”  _ Chanhee lowered himself, and he and Hyunjae leaned opposite ways. His mouth found the tip of Juyeons’ dick, and just as it traced his lips, Sangyeon was grabbing onto his hips from behind them and pushing himself slowly in. Chanhee tried to let out a moan as Sangyeon bottomed out, but it was broken by Juyeon shoving his entire length down his throat as soon as his mouth opened enough. 

Chanhee did his best to get air through his nose as he was suffocated by Juyeon, his hands shooting up to grab at the man’s thighs, but as his fingers struggled to grip someone else’s hands snatched his arms and secured them behind his back. He was feeling overwhelmed with the way they were crowding him all at once like this. Chanhee tried to squirm but with two hands on his torso, one on the back of his head and at his nape, one holding both of his arms behind him, and then one squeezing the flesh of his ass, which had TWO of his daddies’ dicks stuffing it… he couldn’t move. He was nervous for when they inevitably started to actually use him.

As if they could read his mind, he heard Sangyeon using a gentle yet firm tone, “Don’t _ try to move around. We wouldn’t want you to bleed on our cocks or anything... Just lay here and be good. We’ll make sure you get off when we are done.”  _ Chanhee stared up at the only person he could right now. As Sangyeon and Hyunjae worked together to hold him still, they used their eyes to communicate and start fucking into Chanhee. 

Chanhee wanted to be good for them, and he knew that his complaint about not getting enough attention from them lately was thrown out the window a long time ago. He got used to Juyeon and was doing his best to focus on taking smooth breaths through his nose as the other two gently thrust back into him. 

Juyeon let the others get a rhythm and looked down at Chanhee, who was locked onto him with wide eyes. He moved the hand that was gripping his hair to brush his sticky bangs out of his face before he pulled his hips back to finally let Chanhee get a decent breath. 

Hyunjae and Sangyeon found the constriction more than bearable but also made sure to keep themselves under control. Soon enough, they could hear Chanhee’s soft moans between gags and the sound of his spit being forced out of the corners of his mouth. Both of them bottomed out again, and Hyunjae held his hips still as Sangyeon pulled almost all the way out. Once he felt Sangyeon’s dick brushing past his again, he pulled out. The two of them worked like a machine fucking into Chanhee, who only grew louder as they built up speed.

Juyeon was doing all he could to fuck Chanhees’ throat to the point that he wouldn’t be speaking until tomorrow. The sub would definitely thank them with cuddles after all. Sangyeon and Hyunjae were picking up their speed so much that Juyeon got to where he didn’t even have to move for his own cock to be thrust in and out of Chanhee, so he simply sat there and enjoyed the show. As the other two were getting closer, he looked back down to see Chanhee making a mess of drool and tears and couldn’t help but to comment, “ _ Aww, our little is so happy that he’s crying! Guys, I think you should get a bit rougher. We’re supposed to be using him right now anyway. Plus, this little slut can definitely take it!” _ Chanhee’s eyes rolled back at his words, but he still managed to hollow his cheeks again and made Juyeon shiver as a long groan rolled through his body.

Chanhee was stuck between shutting down and ascending. When one cock slid almost all the way out of him, there was the other spreading him wide that was surely rearranging his intestines at this point. His daddies... No. If anything, by the way they were using him right now, they were straight-up masters. They hadn’t touched him once since they had all started fucking him, and he felt like he was being held at the edge for forever. Judging by the fact that Sangyeon and Hyunjae kept fucking into him harder, they were close. Chanhee used the little bit of strength he could work up to try and get Juyeon as close to his climax as the other two. 

Sangyeon and Hyunjae had been silent save for grunts here and there as they focused on each other to keep up the constant rhythm they had. As they were both getting closer, it was even harder, but Hyunjae relaxed under them, and Sangyeon took that as his cue. He grabbed tighter onto Chanhees’ hip, lifting him up a little more, and started drilling into him. He came quickly and fucked himself through it, tuning out the littles’ muffled cries. As soon as he went to slide out, Hyunjae replaced him, them refusing to let even a drop of cum escape. He did the same as Sangyeon fucking into Chanhee hard and fast. Sangyeon stayed close, hand keeping Chanhees’ hands still locked behind his back, Juyeon keeping his head locked onto his own dick.

With one less person fucking into him, Chanhee was able to feel more aware of his surroundings. He took advantage by taking Juyeon with more enthusiasm and doing what he could to match Hyunjae in the middle with his hips. His ears filled with a harmony of short moans as he felt Hyunjae and Juyeons’ paces get more spastic, willing all he could to get them to cum at the same time. He wanted to be filled from both ends at this point and hated the idea that this would be over soon. All thoughts flew away from him as Juyeon snapped his hips forward and held his head still as he shot right down his throat, Hyunjae squeezing bruises into his hips as he snapped into him and his cum mixed with Sangyeons’. 

Juyeon eased his hands off and pulled out of Chanhee, Hyunjae doing the same as Sangyeon went to the door and called out for Younghoon. The other sub came skipping in with a big smile on his face, which was wiped off as soon as he saw the state of everyone in the room. Sangyeon wrapped a possessive hand on his nape and pushed him to the ground, “ _ Be a good boy and suck Chanhee off for us, doll. Make sure you don’t stop till we say.” _

Chanhee was laying on his back, chest heaving when he heard Sangyeons’ instructions, and his eyes shot open again. He felt hands wrap around his ankles, and he was yanked down the bed till his legs hung off the edge, Younghoon eagerly latching onto his dick as he tried to muster up words. He gave up as soon as Younghoon started bobbing his head and just let his own head hit the bed again, not even caring when he felt suspicious liquid soaking through his hair. 

Hyunjae and Juyeon were doing all they could at the head of the bed to remember what it felt like to have air in their lungs. The last-second sex-capade had definitely given them a mind-blowing orgasm. 

Chanhee had felt close the entire time that his daddies had been fucking him. Still, even as he cried with another orgasm, Younghoon did precisely as he had been told and didn’t even slow down. Sangyeon stood a few feet away from the bed, watching as Chanhee started to have little spasms and tears flowed freely. He gave it a good two minutes after the little had cum to finally speak up, but still not telling Younghoon to stop either, “ _ Well Chanhee... We came in here to talk to you only to find you helping yourself. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”  _

Chanhee tried to bite back sobs as the head of his dick was trapped in the back of Younghoons’ throat once again, his body probably near convulsions with how sensitive he was. Sangyeons’ words broke through to him, and he jerked his head to where the man was standing, “ _ Y-yes, Daddy. Daddies. I-I’m sorrryyy!!” _ He probably could have thought of more to say, but his throat was wrecked from Juyeon and then his crying as well. Luckily they took pity on him from what few words he had gotten out, and Sangyeon called Younghoon off. 

Juyeon had finally returned to earth and stood up next to Sangyeon, “ _ Alright... Well.. we can all discuss this in the morning, but for now, we have someone in subspace that deserves all the aftercare in the world!”  _ With that, the three doms kicked back into caring mode, and Hyunjae darted out to get a bath running, the other two grabbing Chanhee to start soothing his sore body and getting his crying to stop. 

They might have gone overboard with aftercare in a two-hour bath... But they had done their job reassuring their little that he was loved and wanted by all three of them and strengthened the entire houses’ relationship even more. So it was all with it in the end. 


End file.
